jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Whovian39/A very long week
Current orb points: 56850 Cor, what a long week, i've got so much done including *My runescape machinima competition entry (Which King vivil wasn't too impressed by)! *I did a bit more of the Old Andrew gower stuff. *I divided RSC into alpha and beta and i'm going to make a gamma for the upcoming version soon. *I redesigned my page - not because it looks better (because frankly it don't lol) but to test out a new picture feature which has clear up my page a lot! *I finally got my computer to upload videos onto youtube!!! Because i downloaded google chrome it works but it still doesn't on firefox (my main browser). *I finally got my sound working and using a nice little piece of kool software called audacity i can now record it! *The two above now mean i can upload videos of Old Jagex Music and i have already uploaded 2! *Steel sentinels was finally released and i got one or two achievements. *This also meant i had to erase quite a lot of information off the steel sentinels page as its the funorb wikis now which is a strong point i keep trying to get across is that pages like orb defence aren't stubs because they aren't meant to have a lot of information because they are covered by the funorb and runescape wiki! *The Funorb q&a went quite well (although i did make a bit of a fool of myself as mod raven kept answering questions i was asking mod korpz and getting on my nerves and then telling me they'd answer my question if someone else answered it... grrrrrrr!!!!) as we got quite a lot of information to add which we have done. *Mod korpz also told us that the upcoming funorb game in the orb downloads was steel sentinels which means we had to delete that page =*I did the rag and bone man quests as much as i wanted too. *I finally did the Mountain daughter quest (some wierdo sick quest about a man in a bear suit killing a little girl...) which i've been meaning to do for ages! Anyway onto this upcoming week, this following week i won't be around as much as it's my birthday on the 22nd! = hooray! But i still will be helping out nonetheless! I shall be: *Finishing the old andrew gower stuff. *Making a RuneScape Classic (Gamma) page. *Making a Mechscape beta page. *Dividing the RuneScape 2 page into Runescape 2 alpha beta and members beta. *I shall make a page about the bottomless pit that was only on for a day. *I shall be making a page about the RuneScape that was only online for a short while and all accounts on it were deleted as it was just a backup version because the main one was having some big bug issues. *Its another Q&A tomorrow - It's only player support but i will post on it anyway! *I shall be making more videos on my youtube account seeing as i can now! *And i might re-style my page again. Anyway, i think thats it and i'll leave you with the videos i've made this week! My RuneScape Machinima http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6i8XEqHMLbk Old Jagex Music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hU2W4bN7qu8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYRQlZyh4EQ Category:Blog posts